yo_awesome_awesomefandomcom-20200213-history
Hair
Hair '''is the 17th episode of Season 1. Plot Brooklyn decides if long or short hair is better for her. Kids * Kristen Bone (Maren) * Noah Reid (Muno) * Jason Szwimmer (Jack) Segments * Theme Song * Title Card * Song - Hold Still * Kristen appears * Awesome Train Line - All Night Long (by Lionel Richie) * Toy - Jason rides his Bike (Music: Peter Piper, Get Back Here!) * Scene - Brooklyn talks to Jack and Muno about if she wants her hair long. Dolly has short hair too, and she also wants her hair long. Estuardo arrives and asks the same question. Jack and Muno both leave to play tennis. Brooklyn and Estuardo go inside and ask yet the same question to Adam and Cassie, who both have short hair. They are done with the cutting, and ask Brooklyn and Estuardo if they want to help with snacks. Brooklyn replies by saying they'll wait for Maren. Jordan arrives and reveals that when we're babies we have no hair, but we have a little hair when we reach the age of 2, and that most boys have short hair. They go to the 3rd floor, where Maren is pretending to be a hair stylist who is cutting and trimming toys' hair, Brooklyn then has a go. Maren later leaves to see what Muno and Jack are up to. Brooklyn talks to Dolly about having long hair. Then she is crying for no reason in the bathroom, and so Muno, Jack, Maren, Estuardo, Adam, and Cassie are trying to figure out what's wrong. Maren goes in the bathroom to talk to her. Muno wants to pee and so he asks Maren if he can come in too, but she denies it. It is revealed that Dolly's hair is supposedly cut short. Brooklyn frets about this, and so she talks about it with Cassie and Adam. It was revealed that her Grandma gave Dolly to her as a birthday gift. Brooklyn talks about Dolly's hair and hers, too. Cassie says that if she wants her hair like Dolly's, she should go to a real hair salon. * Noah appears * Fantasy Dance - Popular (by Nada Surf) '''NOTE: Brooklyn chose this to be the Fantasy Dance. * 8-bit game - Kristen plays Sledding Kid * Song - The Hair Song * Jason appears * No Surprises (by Radiohead) * Toy - Noah rides his Robots (Music: 8-bit vibes) * Remix * Credits Trivia * While singing the hold still song, the Awesomes sing "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Hold still.". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2000 Category:Episodes written by Maria Timotheou Category:Episodes written by William Vanderpuye Category:Episodes where Brooklyn is sleeping Category:Episodes with the Awesome Gang being Naughty Category:Episodes where Jordan is being naughty Category:Episodes where Brooklyn is being Upset Category:Episodes directed by Maria Timotheou Category:Episodes directed by William Vanderpuye Category:Episodes with Crying Category:Episodes with Hold Still Category:Episodes with the Hair Song Category:Episodes where Muno introduces Awesome Train Line Category:Episodes where Estuardo introduces Awesome Train Line Category:Episodes where Jack introduces the Musical Guest Category:Episodes where Jordan introduces the Musical Guest